Twisted love
by vampire princess33
Summary: Echo loved Vincent nad that was the reason why she had to seal all of her emotions inside her heart, the reason why she couldn't respond to his twisted love. Do not like, do not read. Future flames will be used as a campfire to roast marshmallows.


**A/N:** This is a fanfiction about Vincent and Echo. I wanted to show that even though Vince is sadistic, deep down she still has feelings for him.

Is it so weird to find this couple cute? o.O

*cough* *cough* rated T for violence abuse and angst.

I kind of wonder if I will ever publish something that doesn't contain angst, hurt or stuff like these.

Oh, I forgot. When I wrote this I had in mind the song 'the horror of our love' by ludo/ I think it suits perfectly.

Anywayyy

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pandora Hearts and its amazing characters.

ENJOY!

Twisted love

Vincent sat on the edge of his bed, his non-matching eyes- one golden and one wine-red- fixed on Echo, taking in her small, doll-like frame as if he wanted to devour her.

Echo stood bolt upright against a sqare piece of black sky visible through the open window of Vincent's bedroom and the moon seemed to loom huge and menacing above her slightly shaking form.

''Echo-chan'', Vincent called out to her softly, but Echo wasn't fooled by the false tenderness in his voice; she knew better than to believe in his seeming kindness.

She walked slowly towards him and she tried to keep her face as blank and emotionless as possible even though she could feel a torrent of all the things she struggled to smother rising inside her.

''Echo-chan'', Vincent repeated, and beneath the mildness and the gentleness, Echo could discern a threatening tone in his voice, a dangerous glow in his two-coloured eyes that invited her to him.

'' No one else is to call you like that except of me. Do you know why? Because you are mine.''

He reached out with one hand and drew her to sit on his lap as if she really was a doll he picked up and toyed with whenever he felt like, only to put her aside and toss her away if he got bored later.

Vincent stroke gently her arms, his touch ever-so-light, and Echo forced herself to stay perfectly still and not let him understand the impact he had on her.

However, she couldn't supress a shudder that started from somewhere within her when his hands slipped to her neck and shoulders and his touch became more sedecive and intent.

'' No!'', Echo said breathlessly when Vincent's demanding hands started to move beneath her clothes, and it was the first sound that left her lips so far.

She heard the angry intake of breath close to her ear, and then Vincent's hold to her arms tightened to the point that Echo thought the blood flow had stopped there, but she couldn't turn around and try to look at his expression.

Echo squirmed helplessly into Vincent's savage embrace.

It was the first time she refused to grant her master's wishes, but Echo couldn't bring herself to compleely surrender to Vincent like that, no matter how much she knew she loved him.

''No!'', Echo said again, more firmly this time and she tried to jerk free from his tight, almost painful grip.

But then, Echo felt Vincent hitting her harshly on her face, knocking the air out of her lungs and sending her flying to the floor by the force of the blow.

She gasped but she didn't make any other sound except of the occasional, involuntary whimpers as she lied face-down on the floor, a broken doll whose master stood above her, punishing her for her disobedience.

The moment she realised what would subsequently come next, Echo braced herself up for the beating, but she wasn't prepared for _this._

Vincent was kicking and hitting her with a menacing rage Echo had never before seen disforming his beautiful features like that.

Pain jarred through her again and again and it became numb to her over time.

Echo felt her focus drifting away to trivial things and with a small part of her brain she distantly wondered when Vincent-sama would stop the beating or if he intended to continue till he found blood, but then it stopped all altogether.

Echo could hear Vincent's breathing coming out sharp and panting, and then two strong arms wrapped around her.

They picked her up and gently placed her on the big bed, but Echo knew they were the same cruel arms that had been relentlessly beating her just moments ago.

''Why are you doing this, Echo-chan'Why are you forcing me to hurt you?'', Vincent asked softly, almost wistfully.

Echo couldn't help admiring how pure and beautiful and innocent he looked, a blond angel bathed in the silvery moonlight that came through the window.

And now that angel was standing on all four above her, his long golden hair dangling over his sides and enshrouding them in a protective cocoon for just the two of them.

Vincent lied on the bed next to Echo, wrapping his arms around her sore body.

''I love, Echo-chan. Can't you see it? I love you.'', he kept telling her, and Echo wondered how a person capable of such cruelty could sound so lost and vulnerable.

A part of her just told her to resign. She wanted to tell Vincent that she loved him so much that no matter what he did to her, no matter how many times he tried to break her so she would always stay with him, she could never hate him.

However, Echo didn't utter a single word, nor did she respond to Vincent's twisted love.

She would let him have it. She would let him have everything, except of this one thing that she would keep for herself: her true feelings.

Echo would lock everything inside her heart and she would become an emotionless doll to mask the pain.

This was the last time Echo gave Vincent a 'no' for an answer.

She always obeyed him, followed him blindly and did whatever he asked her, but somewhere inside her, where her supressed love for Vincent and her other emotions dwelled, she was crying.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please review and bare in mind, there are more Pandora Hearts fics to come! :))


End file.
